


Gentle Now

by bioloyg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Derek POV, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mildly embarrassed, Not really connected to any canon specific events, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whoops I made it really cute bye, it isn't extremely detailed because I couldn't write it without laughing sooo, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioloyg/pseuds/bioloyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t always like this, didn’t used to be this kind. He never took the time to skim his hands over every bit of skin that he could reach. Never thought to stop and count the moles that dotted the vast and pale expanse that was Stiles. It wasn’t always patience, gentle caresses, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first attempt at PWP in this particular fandom. Hopefully you enjoy it and if you don't then back to the drawing board for me it is. Kinda needed to get this one out of my system and I think it's pretty cute. Not sure it warrants the complete Explicit rating because it's p mild in comparison to some other things I've read here.
> 
> Anyways, enjoyyyy ~

 

It wasn’t always like this, didn’t used to be this kind. He never took the time to skim his hands over every bit of skin that he could reach. Never thought to stop and count the moles that dotted the vast and pale expanse that was Stiles. It wasn’t always patience, gentle caresses, and _love_.

No, it used to be lust and frenzied passion. It was hard fucking against the wall because Stiles didn’t know how to shut his damn mouth. Sometimes it was hate sex in the back of Derek’s car when they were supposed to be keeping a look out.

But it’s not like that anymore. It hasn’t been in a while. Years, actually. Just right now they’re celebrating an anniversary of sorts. Another milestone. Derek’s not big on celebrating relationships like you do birthdays. Sure they’re akin to life itself, able to thrive or wither away and die, but something about marking it off on a calendar seems trivial to him. It doesn’t _really_ boil down to days spent together, he’d spent a long time in relationships with people that ended up being full of shit and awful. Relationships are a fluid and changeable state that could collapse at any point. The number of days it existed doesn’t change that, hard work and devotion does.

Stiles doesn’t let him dwell on the thought though. He insists he doesn’t mark their anniversary down for the sake of how long they’ve been together but how far away from the pit of hell that was the old days they’ve come. He uses it as a yardstick for other events. And sex. He admitted that much.

The guy doesn’t exactly need excuses to jump Derek’s bones, let’s be honest with ourselves, but Derek knows Stiles enjoys the traditional anniversary meal and exchanging heartfelt gifts. And Stiles loves to build up to making love. It’s a process with him. Always has been and always will. He said it was because they always used to rush, never dwelled in the moments of afterglow.

That’s why Derek is taking his sweet time licking a line from the v of Stiles’ pelvis up to the juncture of his shoulder and arm, the taste of him bursting to life on his tongue. Derek used to hate taking his time, but he revels in it now. The way it makes Stiles writhe and sigh. He travels backward to lap at Stiles’ nipples and worries them between his teeth. He drags blunt fingertips up and across his mate’s biceps until the skin is raised and flush.

“Derek, please.” Stiles gasps.

But Derek doesn’t pick up the pace. If anything he slows. Derek kisses a path up his throat and nips at the pulse that’s jumping beneath the skin. He buries himself in the scent of Stiles, honey sweet but relaxed enough so as not to cause headache. There’s also a distinct pinch of citrus, which Derek has begun to attribute to impatience.

He smiles into Stiles and bites his neck again, harder now, and elicits a particularly throaty moan. Derek may be taking it slow, but Stiles has no qualms rutting against him like a horny teenager. Never really grew past that phase. But then again, neither did Derek.

“Derek, let me touch you, please.”

He draws himself up to rest on his haunches, looming over Stiles, every bit the predator he looks, and smirks down at him. “You wanted to use the cards and you drew ‘No Touch’.” Derek grinds his hips against the man beneath him and another low groan erupts from him.

“Fuck that card,” he breathes out harshly, “I thought we threw that card out. Actually, I thought I told _you_ to throw it out.”

Derek’s grin borders on hellish now. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“ _Must’ve slipped your mind_. Oh you f-“ Derek shuts him up with his lips. He slides his tongue into Stiles’ mouth and dances around him until he can swipe across the roof of his mouth. He hums as the taste of arousal grows. He could never really place it. Kind of like molasses but not so bitter. Sweet but salty. A mess of contradictions. 

Stiles lets out a displeased grumble. He hates “No Touch” and Derek loves it. One of many things they disagree on. Stiles hates it because he’s bad at it. It’s a game that requires restraint, of which he has none.

No Touch means exactly what you think, no touching. That’s the only rule. The consequences? Well, Derek supposes they can vary depending on your tastes in the sexual realm, but they’re more on the vanilla end of the spectrum. The consequences for when Stiles, eventually, loses are that Derek stops. How long depends on Derek’s attitude. There have been times he’s been known to forget all about the rules and continue fucking Stiles into oblivion.

He’s not feeling that generous today. He wants to drag this orgasm out of Stiles and make it feel like eternity.

“If you touch, I stop. You drew the card.”

Stiles’ hips jerk upward involuntarily into Derek’s fist where he’d been jerking him slowly with a spit slick hand he made Stiles lick. His hands are over his face now, but soon they’ll be wrapped around the bedpost.

“Derek – so help me. If you stop.” He’s scowling up at him like he’s in control.

“If I stop, what? What are you gonna do, Stiles?”

He grabs for the headboard and he buries his face into the crook of his elbow to pant out, “I thought. We were going. For sweet.”

Derek crouches down and breathes over the head of Stiles’ cock. It’s already dripping from what Stiles will no doubt call torture. He runs his tongue over the head not so experimentally and Stiles curses under his breath in a hiss. He tastes like salt and licorice here. Derek swirls his tongue around the head and across the slit gently before swallowing him down and sucking methodically while cupping his balls.

After a moment he pulls off with an obscene pop. “This _is_ sweet. I’m taking my time mapping out your body. Tasting you.” Derek’s voice is low and sultry.

The sounds Stiles makes never fail to rip through him. He’s practically vibrating now and his voice is nothing more than a strained whisper. “Please. Derek, please. Fuck me, finger me, anything. Just – _go_.”

Derek likes it when he begs. Just a little. He hovers over Stiles and slides a finger into his own mouth, bobbing up and down with purpose. Stiles is staring up at him with some combination of amazement and irritation.

“You’re such a fucking tease.”

He chuckles, “You love it,” and slides his now slick finger over Stiles’ hole, circling it with intent.

“Mmm, I – I love _you_.”

Derek’s chest rumbles in pleasure and he lowers himself to cover Stiles. He pumps his finger in and out slowly, crooking it just so every once in a while, while he kisses at Stiles’ jaw. "And I love you."

Stiles turns, gaze slightly distant already, and kisses his nose. Derek can tell by the crinkle of his eyes that he’s smiling. His eyes sparkle like citrine and amber and Derek can never help but smile back when he’s this close to his mate.

Derek kisses him one more time and turns around to reach for the lube in their bedside table. He pours a generous amount on his fingers and circles around Stiles again, this time going for two fingers. Stiles seems to appreciate the change of events and shifts his hips accordingly. Derek bends and kisses the inside of one of his thighs before grabbing a pillow with his free hand.

“Lift your hips.”

Stiles lets out a deep and contented sigh before obliging. Derek takes the opportunity to curve his fingers inside, somewhere around where Stiles likes it, and gets what he was looking for. Stiles tightens his grip around the bedpost and let’s out a litany of curses.

Next is three fingers and more than a little impatience on Stiles’ part. Derek tries to scissor his fingers inside his mate and sucks more than just bruises.

“D-Derek. Fuck me. C’mon I’m ready.”

He grabs the lube with his free hand and pours a line over his cock before spreading it to the rhythm he’s pumping his fingers in and out of Stiles. The very same Stiles who looks like he’s about to lose No Touch.

“Ah. No, Stiles.”

His face is flush and he clenches his hands into fists, “I can’t even touch myself?” He sounds a little more than put out by the idea.

Derek hadn’t really thought of that. No touch usually only extends to your partner, but this gives him an idea. “Shhh.” He retracts his fingers and presses a kiss to Stiles’ lips, softly, before pushing his arms back up the bed.

He lines himself up and practically preens at the choked off moan he gets when he pushes slowly past the ring of muscle. He uses Stiles’ hips to fully ground himself before covering Stiles like a blanket again to whisper right into his neck, “I want you to come untouched,” and he slides his nose up to Stiles’ ear and kisses.

Stiles only answers with a sub-vocal plea and a twist of his hips and then Derek is up and going. He grazes his fingers gently over Stiles’ hip and slides a thumb across the tiny constellation of freckles there. Barely noticeable unless you’re looking for them.

Their motions sync up after a while and Derek looses himself in the drag and pull, almost acutely focused on where they’re connected. How he fits almost perfectly here, nestled between Stiles' legs. He presses his fingers down, just enough to hurt but not to bruise, and snaps inward particularly hard on one thrust and then lifts one of Stiles’ legs to his shoulder. He turns his body just so and resumes with a less forgiving pace that Stiles can’t match.

Beneath him are a plethora of moans and garbled promises. Stiles is pulling his own hair and what would look like pain to an outsider Derek recognizes as pure unfettered sexual bliss. “ _Derrrrek, yessss_ ,” He whispers out.

Derek can’t help but growl in return. Stiles brings out the worst and best in him at all times. His wolf could never quite deny its want to claim and mark Stiles, and Derek couldn’t deny it very long either. “Tell me – what you want.” Derek isn’t a people pleaser by any standards but the one thing, the one person, he does care about is Stiles.

“Y-You. God, just you.”

Derek moves the leg from his shoulder and grinds into Stiles while lifting his hips a little higher. Stiles practically wails and Derek looks down just in time to see him grab the bedpost again. “ _That._ I need _that._ ”

Derek smirks, happy to help, and drives home. Stiles is all broken words and sharp noises and Derek _thrives_ in this element. He blooms in the mumbled praise of his mate and tips ever closer to the edge but hangs on.

When Stiles comes it’s quite the sight. Derek has seen Stiles come plenty of times, but it’s no less an experience every time. Stiles’ body locks up and every bit of tense chorded muscle he possesses is defined. His body curls upward and his toes dig into the bed. All things in stark contrast of his face, which has now gone slack and dumb with pleasure. But just as soon as this happens the reverse becomes true. His body unwinds momentarily and his face hardens as he pants out jagged breaths, body vibrating in the aftershock that Derek rides until he comes too.

~

Stiles has his fingers entwined with Derek’s and rubs his thumb across one of the knuckles on his hand. He looks up at Derek with sleepy eyes and yawns, “You’re cute.”

Derek answers with a light grin and, “What makes you say that?”

He shrugs and tucks himself into the crook of Derek’s neck, kissing him gently before mumbling into him, “You just are.”

He scratches blunt fingertips up and down Stiles’ back and Stiles hums happily, arching into the touch. Derek really likes this part. The sleepy after phase where they’re cleaned up and sated, curled around each other in bed. He kisses the top of Stiles’ head. “You’re cute too.”

Stiles snorts. “How much did that hurt to say?”

Derek rolls his eyes and leans away to look him in the eyes. “Not at all.”

His mate sobers and smiles softly before leaning in to kiss him. His tongue is still salty from where he licked come off of Derek’s stomach, but he loves it. Loves tasting himself on Stiles. It’s heady.

Stiles curls his leg around Derek’s waist and pulls him in for a better kissing angle. He swipes his tongue across Derek’s lips and darts away from Derek’s tongue only to nip at his bottom lip and give another quick peck. He enjoys Stiles’ playful kissing style, always has. It’s never too serious or boring and Stiles never kisses Derek like it’s a chore.

Stiles scratches at his chest and pulls away. “You’re purring.”

He sighs, “I don’t purr _._ ”

“I don’t know, that sounded like a content rumble to me.” His eyes never cease to entrance. Stiles has perfect earthen eyes, they anchor him when he feels lost at sea, keep him steady.

He kisses Stiles once more, “I _am_ content, but I’m not purring.”

Stiles laughs and brushes his thumbs across Derek’s cheek, “It’s okay, pup. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Pup?”

He tilts his head and reads Derek’s face before deciding, “Yeah. You’re definitely a pup.”

“Really?” Derek levels him with the same look that stopped working about six years ago.

“Yeah really. In need of attention all the time.” He kisses Derek’s forehead. “Super cute.” Now his nose. “Growls at nothing.” And the left cheek. “Tries to act tough all the time.” Then the right cheek. “And, you love being cuddled.” He finishes with a quick press of their lips.

Derek tries to frown but Stiles’ smile is a force to be reckoned with, and he isn’t saying it to tease Derek – much. “What does that make you?”

Stiles lets out a breathy sigh and rubs his nose against Derek’s. “Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is me shamelessly promo-ing my other works.
> 
> For short fluff (but no sexytimes) you should read "As luck would have it"  
> For longer fluff, pranks, and sterek obliviousness read "Vappy Halentines"  
> And for long (50k) drama you should maybe read my fic "Origins"
> 
> Or you can read none of those and still be awesome.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
